Beach Bonfire
by mystic2182
Summary: It's the end of junior year and Nathan and Haley feel like celebrating. Written prior to S3


Beach Bonfire

"Nathan! C'mon we're going to be late!" Haley yelled impatiently from where she stood at the front door.

"I'm coming! It's not like the beach is going anywhere." Nathan called as he came down the hall.

Haley stood, her arms holding a blanket and their jackets, her foot tapping. "What takes you so long? I swear you're such a girl sometimes."

"You didn't seem to think I was such a girl last night." He smirked as the blush rushed across her face and neck. "And I didn't hear you complaining about how long it took me to do anything either."

She gave him a shove, her eyes on the floor, and moved to open the door, but his arm spun her around to face him again. Without giving her a chance to stop him he brought his lips to hers, pressing softly against them. She responded instantly, her body moving closer to his, his hands pulling at her hips. She wanted to be closer, the blanket she held getting in the way of feeling his body against hers, and she let out a frustrated moan. She pulled back to take in the satisfied smirk that lay across his lips.

"You suck." She pushed at his chest, but he caught her hand and pulled her close again.

His voice was low as he whispered in her ear, "Only because you like it." She shivered and her breath caught in her throat when his teeth bit down gently on her earlobe. Her thoughts clouded as his mouth traveled lower, placing hot, open mouthed kisses along her jaw line, and she swayed into him.

Before she had a chance to respond, he was pulling away, leaving her to pull open the door and walk out onto the front step. He looked back through the open door at her confused face, "You coming?"

She glared at him as she walked past, leaving him chuckling as he locked up.

"I told them 5PM, and what time is it? 5:30! You'd think they could keep their hands off each other for five minutes in order to be on time." Brooke paced wildly in front of her car, while Peyton, Jake and Lucas watched from the back of Lucas' pickup.

"Brooke! Calm down. They'll be here. You know Nathan; he probably had to make sure his shoes matched his shirt." Peyton quipped.

"Ha ha, very funny Peyton." Nathan's voice came from behind them, his eyebrow raised.

"Way to finally show up. It's almost dark!" Brooke had moved in front of them, her hands defiantly at her hips.

"Sorry Brooke, I tried to be here on time, but Haley took forever." Haley let out an indignant shriek and jabbed him sharply in the side with her elbow.

"Someone certainly took forever, but it wasn't me." Haley moved towards the pickup, as the rest of them jumped down.

"Well better late than never. So let's go. Where's the spot Brooke?" Jake brought Brooke's attention away from glaring at Nathan.

"It's not too far. Grab the stuff." Brooke sent one last look over her shoulder at Nathan, before walking down the beach, the others trailing behind her. Nathan grabbed Haley around the waist and pulled her into his side, his arm slung around her shoulders. She threw the blanket into his other arm, before wrapping her arm around his waist. He chuckled low in his throat as they fell behind the group.

"Here it is. Isn't it perfect?" Brooke turned to look at them expectantly, her eyes flashing brightly.

"Nice spot Brooke." Lucas threw down his blanket on one of the logs. "Let's get this fire started."

Twenty minutes later, with the fire blazing in the middle of them, the six friends sat peacefully.

The conversation was sporadic, everyone mainly just enjoying the night for what it was. Haley focused silently on the sounds of the waves as the lapped coolly along the shore. She snuggled deeper into Nathan's side, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her instinctively to rub up and down her arm in lazy circles.

It was one of the first summer days they all were able to enjoy together. Glad to finally have the school year over with, they had decided to have a beach bonfire to celebrate the end of junior year, and the beginning of a sure to be fantastic summer.

After turning down Highfliers, Nathan had looked into other more local basketball camps to attend, and had been accepted to a Duke training camp. It was only for a couple of weeks, and Haley was glad to know he wouldn't be too far away.

Haley was still singing at TRIC, working on her songs, and continually building up her courage. With the return of Jake, she had pleaded with him to work with her, and it turned out they made a good team. She wrote the majority of the lyrics, while Jake was able to work out the music on his guitar. Peyton was continually thanking them for becoming a regular act at TRIC.

Lucas, out of everyone, didn't have any real summer plans. He had kept to himself after he decided to stop seeing Anna, and no matter how much Haley pestered him, he maintained that he was happy as is.

Brooke had begun working, a shock not only for her but for the rest of the group as well, but with her people skills, she was enjoying her time and new found money. When she wasn't working, she was with Felix, and as much as Nathan still said he didn't like him and Lucas avoided him, Haley could see that he made Brooke happy.

The biggest development had been the flourishing relationship between Peyton and Jake. Peyton had tried to deny anything more than friendship was going on between the two, but it wasn't long before Brooke had caught them making out while they were supposedly "babysitting" Jenny. It was good to see Peyton happy again, and while Jake was constantly worried about a reappearance from Nicki, he was determined to be with Peyton.

Haley shivered involuntarily as the evening breeze picked up along the coast, and Nathan turned to look at her. His face shadowed by firelight, she saw the smile that danced across his face, his mouth close to hers. He would be leaving in a few days for camp, and while it would only be for two weeks, Haley knew she would miss him desperately.

They had had a rough patch in the beginning, there was no denying that. Looking back on it now, Haley couldn't believe how foolish she had been. Desperate to prove her talent, she had trusted Chris blindly, despite the protests from Nathan that he wasn't to be trusted. It had been pride, her inability to admit that for once she had been a poor judge of character that had kept her from seeing the truth. She had never been interested in Chris in any way other than musically, but seeing the strain it had put on her marriage, hardly made it seem worth the effort.

Running her hand through Nathan's hair, she brought his face closer to hers, and pressed her lips to his in light teasing kisses. She had almost lost him. Back then she hadn't realized how close they had come to throwing it all away. Not for lack of love, but simply because they hadn't been ready to deal with outside interference. In the end, she had seen Chris for what he was, a user, and she had focused on rebuilding what seemed to be fractured between her and Nathan. It hadn't been easy. There had been a lot of fights, a lot of tears, mostly on her part, but underneath it all, they had been able to strip away to the foundation and rebuild. She thanked God everyday that they had the chance to save themselves; that they had given themselves that chance.

And though it hardly seemed possible, they were stronger and more in love than ever. Communication had been the failure the first time, and both had committed to making sure they talked about everything, no matter how mundane or unimportant it may have seemed.

She was brought out her thoughts by the feel of his tongue teasing her lips, his fingers fisting in her curls. She opened her mouth willingly, drawing his tongue in, teasing it with her own, her hands settling at his waist, playing with the waistband of his jeans to dip her hands low. He moaned softly into her mouth, and the sound of clapping jarred them apart.

"Nice work newlyweds, you guys give us hope that sex doesn't end after marriage." Brooke winked playfully at them.

Nathan chuckled beside Haley, as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"This was a good idea, I'm glad we came out here. It's the perfect night for a bonfire." Peyton spoke up from her place next to Jake.

"You're right; it's nice to get the six of us together again. Who knew this is where we'd end up at the end of junior year?" Luke wondered aloud.

"If you had told me that I'd not only have dated but married Nathan Scott, I would've asked what drug you were on." The group laughed, except for Nathan who had an indignant look on his face.

"I think I was just insulted by my own wife." He pouted visibly before Haley leaned over to give him a quick peck on his brooding lips.

"I'm just saying, a lot of things happened, some good, some bad, and almost all completely unexpected." She gave him a loving look and he grinned back.

"Well I for one wouldn't change a damn thing." Nathan pulled her close to his side, his nose sniffing her hair, before dropping a kiss to her forehead. "Well maybe one or two."

"Yeah that sounds more like the truth." Jake smiled from across the fire. "I hate to break this up, but I need to get back and check up on Jenny." He stood and extended a hand to Peyton, who gladly accepted it. "Good idea, Brooke, we need to do it more often."

"Definitely. I think I'm going to head out too. It's getting too cold." Brooke stood, with Lucas following close behind. "Haley, Nathan, you guys coming?"

Haley looked at Nathan; his smirk telling her he had other ideas. "No, we'll catch up with you guys tomorrow."

Jake turned suddenly, his face sober. "Hey Nate, when are you leaving for camp?"

"Oh, on Monday. I'll see you guys before that."

"Yeah, okay, cool. Hey, Rivercourt tomorrow? You guys up for it." Jake looked back and forth between Nathan and Lucas.

"Of course." Luke turned to his brother and his best friend. "I'll see you guys later. Don't stay out here too late. Remember, there are laws against loitering, among other things, on this beach." He smirked at them.

"We'll keep that in mind. Thanks Luke." Haley laughed and watched as their four friends walked off in the direction of their cars.

"Alone at last." Nathan pulled at her chin, meeting her gaze before he pulled her into a searing kiss. Their tongues battled passionately, each fighting for control, their breaths coming fast.

Haley pulled away abruptly, her breaths ragged and smiled shyly at Nathan. "Let's go on a walk."

"A walk? Seriously?" He was flustered, his mind having a hard time keeping up with her current train of thought.

"Yeah, a walk. We're on a deserted beach, at night. C'mon." She stood up and pulled impatiently at his arm until he stood beside her. Throwing sand on the fire, she picked up the blanket they had brought with them, pulling a reluctant Nathan behind her.

"Hales, as romantic as this is, we were just in front of a warm fire, alone."

She looked at him steadily, her gaze never breaking his. "Well if you're cold, I have other ways of warming you."

"Honey, don't tease me. I don't think I can handle it." He wrapped his arm securely around her waist, feeling the length of her body against his as they walked further down the beach.

She stopped them along the shore, turned to look at him seriously. "Who said I was teasing?" She held his gaze, watched the surprise and then finally the realization, cross across his features. Not wanting to give him a chance to talk, Haley stood on her tip toes to bring her mouth closer to his. He closed the gap between them and brought her into a long, hot kiss that showed her just how much he wanted her. Her lips parted automatically, and she felt a jolt of electricity as his tongue touched hers. Discarding the blanket she held, Haley wrapped her arms firmly around his waist, pulling his hips into hers. She loved the feel of his body against hers, even through the layers of jacket and pants, she felt his warmth, sought it out.

Nathan's hands pulled her closer, his fingers dancing up and down her torso before slipping under her sweatshirt to feel flesh, all the while their mouths continued to explore. Haley moved restlessly under his hands, and when her hips began to move against his, she could feel him tremble.

He pulled away, his breathing labored, as he rested his forehead against hers. He could see the faint blush that had worked its way across her face, even in the moonlight. Looking into her eyes, he could see the lust, the passion in her features, and he brought his mouth down again in a light caress of her lips. Feeling her moan against his mouth, he strained for some control, some power to get them off a public beach and back into the car where they could finish this, but when Haley pressed a hot open mouth kiss to his collarbone, he knew he was a goner. His head fell back at the sensations her mouth was causing along his neck. Desperate to feel his lips on her again, Nathan pulled her head up towards his, his mouth rough, his tongue searing. Haley felt her legs begin to buckle, her body immersed in the pleasure his mouth was bringing, Nathan's arms banded around her waist, keeping her taut against him.

Their tongues dueled, their breathing coming in fast, ragged breaths, as Haley clung desperately to Nathan. No longer able to think clearly, Nathan dragged Haley down onto the sand, desperate to get his hands on her skin, to feel her under him. Pushing her sweatshirt up, Nathan feasted on skin, felt her shiver beneath him as his tongue traveled in lazy circles around her belly button. He placed hot, open mouthed kisses as he continued to push the sweatshirt up, before Haley sat up to discard of it all together. Freeing herself from the garment, she grabbed his shirt pulling him down on top of her, her teeth biting at his lower lip, her hips thrusting towards his painfully through their jeans. Nathan responded just as eagerly, pulling his shirt up and off in one quick movement, his body barely leaving hers.

Haley could feel the heat of Nathan's chest as he pressed into her, could feel the smooth skin of his back under her hands. She opened her legs wider, pulling his hips in closer to hers, feeling the friction of the jeans between them. She wanted to feel more of him on her, wanted him to touch her, to feel his calloused hands on her bare skin. His mouth was busy leaving a mark on her shoulder, his teeth teasing the skin of her neck. Pulling away abruptly, she ignored the confused look that past over his face, and grabbed the hem of her shirt, bringing it up and over her head. Nathan's eyes clouded over with lust at the sight of her in front of him, her skin seemed to glisten like gold in the moonlight.

Leaning over her Nathan kept his eyes open as he kissed her, their gazes locked as their mouths met. Haley felt the pleasure build, felt it swirl low in her belly, the heat of it intense and burning. He pushed her back, his body covering hers completely, his hands pulling at her hair, his mouth pulling at her ear, her neck, her mouth. He was surrounding her, she could focus on nothing but him, his mouth, his body, and it was all hers. Her hands fisted uselessly in the sand as his mouth moved lower over her still covered breasts, her breath hitching hard in her chest. She could feel his breath close, the moist air clinging to them both, as he hovered above her, a smirk on his face. Letting out a frustrated groan she pushed him over, reversing their positions, seeking control.

The sand itched at his back, but he gave little thought to anything other than Haley sprawled across his body; her tongue licking up his ribs. He grabbed at her back, his hand flicking across the clasp of her bra, bits of sand scattering under his fingers. The wet sand clung to her back, rough and unpleasant, when all he wanted was to feel her smooth skin under his hands.

Her mouth swirling over his nipple brought him out of his thoughts and had him hissing out a moan. Her teeth pulled at him, and his hand left her back to clench in her hair, sand flying. She stopped briefly to give him a wicked smile, her eyes glistening in the night, and he found himself grinning back. He felt her travel lower, her mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses across his chest and stomach before reaching for the button of his jeans. She sat up, her body riding low on his hips, her fingers teasing at the button, trailing down to trace the zipper, feeling him beneath her.

Looking at her then, her face silhouetted by the moonlight, her hair in waves around her face, he felt a quick pull on his heart, echoed in his groin. He needed her then, fast, hard, and his hands flexed impatiently on her hips, his fingers dipping beneath her jeans to slip into her panties. She giggled then, a low soft sound, at the feel of his fingers on her. Leveraging himself up, he met her for a sweet kiss, a kiss that signified all that she meant to him, as his fingers moved between them to flick open the button of her jeans. His knuckles on her skin caused her to shiver and he moved to embrace her, pull her tighter into him. He met her gaze, held it intensely, as his mouth went to her ear, his words a whisper. "You don't know what you do to me." He placed a kiss on her ear before leaning back to look at her again.

Moving her hand between them, she felt him through his jeans. "I think I have a pretty good idea." She moved her hand to caress his face, felt the sand that stuck there. With a grimace she laughed. "I thought sex on the beach was supposed to be sexy." Shaking off the sand that clung to her hands, she giggled as she saw the sand that had collected on his face. Their activities had caused them to work up quite a sweat, and it looked like they had been in a sand storm.

"Chris Issac is a liar." Nathan's voice brought Haley's attention again.

"What?" She laughed at the disgusted look on his face as he tried to wipe the sand off his chest, seemingly spreading it more.

"Chris Issac, that singer. He had that hot video where he and that model were rolling around on the beach all sexy. I guess he forgot to mention that the sand gets everywhere and its hardly romantic when sand goes down your shorts."

Haley laughed loudly, her giggles erupting as she sat across his hips, her whole body shaking.

"And just what is so funny?" Nathan crossed his arms indignantly across his chest.

"You! You are so cute. But you're right it's hard to feel all sexy when all I can concentrate on is how much sand is in my underwear. This is going to be a pain to wash off." She wrinkled her nose in displeasure. Standing up, she offered him a hand, hoisting him up beside her. "Let's continue this at home."

"Sounds like a plan. It was a good idea, now we know we don't ever need to do it again." Pulling on his sweatshirt again, he smiled down at her, kissing her soundly on the mouth. "I still can't believe you were about to have sex with me in public." He shook his head.

"Why is that so hard to believe? I'm not a prude." She yanked her shirt back on, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Honey, trust me, I know you're not a prude, I just didn't see sex on the beach as your style." He leaned down to kiss her again, placate her.

"You're right, it's not. I just thought it always looked so romantic in all those movies, when the ocean washes on top of you. With our luck, one of us would've drowned." She giggled as they began their walk back to their car. "But thank you for humoring me."

"Humoring you? I was a very willing participant, and I had gotten to the point where I could ignore how much I wanted to rub all the sand off, but I must say, I'm glad you stopped it when you did."

"Me too. Let's stick with what we're good at. I expect a full show at home." She bumped him with her hip as they reached the car.

His arms went around her waist, hoisted her up to eye level with him before he pulled her into a smoldering kiss. "That, you can count on." Setting her back on the ground, he took in the sand that clung to her jeans. "Better clean you off before we get in, I don't want to have to clean this all up later."

"You are such a romantic. Be still my heart." She batted her eyelashes at him before pushing him playfully as he bent to wipe the sand from her jeans. His hands rubbing up and down her calves, moving higher to her thighs, she leaned into him, grabbing his shoulders for balance. Turning her in his arms, he spent a great deal of time wiping off her butt, making sure to get every last speck of sand. She giggled when he gave her a playful spank, and stood next to her.

"My turn." She smiled at the seemingly innocent face he gave her, and bent to wipe of his pant legs. She took her time, slowly rubbing up on pant leg, than the other, avoiding meeting his gaze. Her hands flicked over his zipper, once, twice. "Seems to be quite a bit of sand there." She turned her eyes to his, saw that they were half lowered, his hands fisted at his side. She rubbed him one more time, heard his breath hitch, and moved to dust off his butt, giving him a quick pinch. "All clean!"

She bounced in front of him, a smirk plastered on her face. He met her smirk, gave her a quick wink, before opening the car door for her, and all but pushing her in. Running to his side, he started the engine, pressed the gas, and sped for home.

Haley laughed loudly from the passenger seat, loved when her teasing brought out this side of Nathan. His hands flexed on the steering wheel, his foot pressed steadily on the gas. He groaned when they hit a red light, and Haley took the opportunity to have some fun with him. Trailing her fingers up and down his right arm, her fingernails scratching lightly at his skin, she could feel him tremble under her hand. Unbuckling her seat belt, she moved her mouth to his neck, heard the groan that passed across his lips.

The light turned green and the car behind them honked, causing Nathan to slam on the gas. Haley giggled more, before returning to put her seat belt back on, her hand moving to rest on his thigh.

"You're trying to kill us both." He sent her a wild look.

"Me? I was just showing my husband how much I want him." Her hands traced light circles across his thigh, dipping in between his legs, pulling back.

"I think I got that. I just don't think we're going to make it home in one piece." He swung the car around the corner, bringing their apartment complex into view.

"Look at that. You got us here just fine."

With a squeal of brakes and a violent jerk, he hastily parked the car in their spot before throwing open his door, and dragging her across the center console and out his side. Slamming the door closed, his mouth closed on hers, pulled at it insistently. She met his hunger, pushed back just as eagerly. Pushing him back, they moved up the stairs, stumbling as they tried to keep their kiss going, Haley pulled at his shirt, eager to feel him against her again, arched against his hands. Impatient with how long it was taking to get up the stairs Nathan lifted her in his arms, carrying her the rest of the way, his hands kneading at her butt. He struggled with their door, his key fumbling in the lock as Haley's mouth sucked on the spot behind his ear.

"What's wrong with this door?" He vented his frustration against it by ramming it with his hip, flying it open. They were lucky not to tumble onto the floor.

"Right here. Please, Nathan." Haley's voice was silky in his ear, and he shuddered. Carrying her further into the apartment, he kicked the door closed and all but ran into their bedroom.

He left her on the bed, leaving her despite her grabbing hands, to turn on the shower. He paused in front of the mirror to collect himself, his emotions were running at an all time high, and he had never seen Haley like this before. Feeling the water turn hot, he returned to the bedroom to see her still sitting where he had left her.

"I think we should get the sand off us." He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I think that's a good plan. I feel dirty." She flirted with him, pulling him closer by his shirt.

Their lips met again, this time slower, longer, no need for rushing. Her hands trailed the hem of his shirt, before raising it, inch by inch up his chest. Her mouth followed the pattern of her hands, leaving soft kisses along the way, before she pulled the shirt off completely. She reached for the button of his jeans before he stilled her hands with his own.

"It's your turn." Leaning down to kiss her, his hands skimmed underneath her shirt, loving the feel of her smooth skin, while tiny bits of sand still stuck to her. It was his turn to slowly pull her shirt over her head, his tongue stopping to flick softly across the cotton of her bra, her body shuddering.

Their jeans came off in the same slow manner, and when they were left with nothing but their underwear, he led her slowly to the bathroom, kissing her along the way. His hands moved around her back, flicking open her bra, and stripping it off in one fluid motion. His fingers skimmed the top of her panties, dipped beneath to feel her skin, before pushing them down. Haley pulled off his boxers, no longer wanting to waste time, and all but pushed him under the warm stream of water.

When she climbed in after him, he was waiting, ready, his body warm from the spray of water. Turning them so she could feel the water, he kissed her back, brushing the sand that lay there clinging.

"You taste like a sand castle." His voice teased her.

She giggled and turned to face him, her mouth reaching up to kiss his once more, while her hand moved to feel him, stroke him, love him. He bit down on her lip as the feeling she was creating grew, his body tense, his will weakening. He lifted her then, pushed her back against the cold tiles, he looked at her, silently waiting.

"Nathan, now. God, please, now." Her voice came out strong, her body ready for his, her hips moving silently against his.

He kissed her, hotly, and surged, plunged, his body taking over as she closed around him. He could feel her hands everywhere, surrounding him, as he lost himself in the rhythm, the smell, the intoxication of her. He thrust deeply, his body furiously wanting the connection with hers, while she matched his pace, pushed into him harder. She gasped as he pushed himself higher into her, her body responding, lifting. He felt himself begin to break, the release coming too soon, too fast, as her pants and moans in his ear brought them both to shattering release.

"I love you Nathan." Her voice pulled him back, their bodies still connected, her body still trembling from his.

"God, I love you too."

"I think I just changed my mind about sex on the beach." She giggled into his shoulder.

"I'm right there with you." He pulled her closer and lost himself again.


End file.
